strife_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryo (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia *Cryo's weapon is named "Drake Claw." *Cryo is a prefix that means cold or freezing (i.e., cryogenics). *In the winter version of sandy dunes, there are two drakes in the map, on the fountains. *The Drakes can blink their eyes. ---- *While Cryo is in Icy Monarch, all of his moves except for the ultimate cost no mana. Cold Front and Frostfang also have shorter cooldowns while Dry Ice still has the same cooldown. *Before the 10.31.16 update, Cryo was a locked class that could only be unlocked by defeating Neflhelm. *Before the 9.20.16 update, Dry Ice used to block every projectile giving Cryo a huge advantage against range attacks. ---- *For some reason, Cryo cannot be pummeled by Barbarian. *The freezing stack will glitch over 6 stacks when two enemies are inside Dry Ice, which makes Frostfang deal massive damage at once. This was fixed after the 10.31.16 update. *Cryo was exploited before the release with Grand, Major, and sometimes Dynamence. *Cryo was changed in Update 10.31.16, but it was not mentioned in the changelog. Strategies *Using Icy Monarch helps gather more frost when attacking an opponent, so early game this is usually the best way to survive until late game and make more drakes faster. *When you have drakes spawned, using the final attack on the click combo is a good way to keep distance and kite enemies. *Don't be afraid to use your drakes. Stacking freeze by using Dry Ice and Cold Front then using Frostfang can deal a lot of damage to enemies. *Entering Icy Monarch while Cold Front and Frostfang are on cooldown can speed up their cooldown. *If you need to run use Icy Monarch and Frostfang, however you can run away from them with Dry Ice too! *In team fight if you use Icy Monarch the other team and your team can't see your name which makes it confusing for the other team if your on their side. *If you have successfully defeated a enemy, hit their center piece of them to gain Frost while in Ice Monarch. *Cryo's 4th click combo when outside of Icy Monarch will be a close range Ice Blast, which knocks back. Your Ice Drakes will also shoot the nearest enemy within a certain range whenever you execute your 4th standard click combo. Timing your jump correctly while doing the Ice Blast will allow you to run from pursuers while having your drakes deal hit and run damage at the same time. *Use Savage Wrath at close range to deal a large amount of damage and apply freeze stacks. *Use Dry Ice without Icy Monarch to do great damage against rushers. Only use this when you have 3 drakes, or else you will have a problem. Don't lure them into the frost field, just let your ice drakes shoot at them. *Getting ice on an invisible Renegade reveals their location. They're invisible, but the ice isn't. * Guide to killing any enemy with Cryo. 1.) Wait until your mana charges to full, then put on the Drake Mask. 2.) Rush your opponent with Forward Claw and place down Dry Ice. 3.) '''Stay Mid range, relatively close but still not close enough for them to hit you, allowing you to sometimes kite inwards and hit them with Slashing Claw and your Icy Monarch Click Combo. '''DO NOT RUSH THEM! 4.) If you start losing mana, take off the mask and duck out for a bit, still staying mid-long range away and hitting them with your 4 click combo and Cold Front. If they come too close, threaten them with Frostfang. This can go two ways. 5.1.) '''If your Frostfang doesen't hit, continue to let your mana and frost charge, then repeat 1-4 until your target is below 40% or starts to run, then continue to step 6. '''5.2) '''If you hit your target with Frostfang, Immediately go into Icy Monarch, summon Dry Ice, and rush your opponent. The debuff you gave them should be enough for you to attack without much worry. '''6.) Your opponent will be weak, and will try to get away. Use Savage Wrath on them and finish them off. *Using the Drake mode Frostfang uses up an Ice Drake, but it applies a significant 0.2 damage debuff! Always expend an Ice Drake using Frostfang, it reduces the affected enemy's damage and thus Cryo receives less damage. *If you are having trouble hitting Cold Front, treat it like Void Orb. *X gives back frost and does gives out a very nice damage debuff, so its best used against charging ultimates, like Commanders and Frigosts. Weaknesses * Cyro is focused around debuffing and punishing people for falling into moves, In order to counter this, attempt to make them waste their moves, and try not to get too close. * Although Cryo can do great defense debuffs, he's also weak to defense. Strong DPS classes or classes that weaken defense may have a higher chance in taking out Cryo. * Cryo is a very glitchy class, one glitch causing V not to work and all ice to disappear. * Cryo is very weak to CC when in Monarch form, and normal Cryo is weak to burst damage, which causes classes like Obsidian and Barbarian to be hard counters to Cryo. Category:Alpha Mages Category:Alpha Classes